


Thus With a Kiss

by MeanderingMotivation



Category: No. 6 (Anime & Manga), No. 6 - All Media Types, No. 6 - Asano Atsuko
Genre: Actor Nezumi, Domestic Fluff, Dorks in Love, Flowers, Fluff, Jealousy, M/M, Mice, Puppies, References to Shakespeare, Romance, Smut, Theatre, University Student Shion, Valentine's Day, Valentine's Day Fluff, Wooing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-12
Updated: 2017-02-13
Packaged: 2018-09-23 17:08:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9667481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeanderingMotivation/pseuds/MeanderingMotivation
Summary: Nezumi, though passionate, falters when expressing his feelings. Wanting to woo Shion on Saint Valentine's Day, he endeavors to plan a perfectly romantic day.And no, he isn't jealous. Absolutely not.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello to any readers! 
> 
> A brief introduction to this fic:
> 
> It's set in modern times, not in the canon No. 6 setting. It should be a few chapters long. 
> 
> I wanted to write something for Valentine's Day, and since No. 6 is my favourite manga, I couldn't resist writing this. 
> 
> This is my first foray into the fandom and I hope you enjoy reading this. 
> 
> Have fun!

 

* * *

 

 

The theatre is always especially busy approaching Valentine’s Day. Business booms on the romantic holiday, men and women clambering for a chance to secure tickets to the theatre company’s themed play, having some kind of notion that watching a play on the holiday is some kind of extremely romantic gesture.

 _Please._ Nezumi scoffed at such immature thinking. The theatre was an amazing place, and the fact that many people only deemed it worthy of attention once a year was positively absurd to him. Besides, did their thick skulls even _enjoy_ the show? Or was it merely something to brag about to their friends and family later on? _(“Oh, you’ll never guess what we did on Valentine’s Day! We saw a romantic play at the theatre!”)_ cue swooning and jealous compliments about the genius of such a mediocre idea.

And _why_ did it always have to be _Romeo and Juliet_? The company’s bosses selected the same play each year, and Nezumi was tired of reciting the same lines. They explained that the title was familiar to the uninformed masses, and other romantic plays (such as some of Nezumi’s personal favourites like _Macbeth_ , and _The Taming of the Shrew)_ were too unfamiliar to draw the same amount of patronage. No, the ignorant masses wanted the cliché Romeo and Juliet, and Nezumi was doomed to play the same role each year.

It wasn’t exciting. It wasn’t fun. And when he saw the audience’s distant, somewhat disinterested faces, he wanted to storm off set and throttle each one of them. The only thing that stopped him from taking such volatile actions was the same face that came each year. The same face that always expressed awe, no matter how many times he saw the same play progress.

Shion. The other male was always so taken with the play. Or, truthfully, taken with Nezumi’s performance. He always insisted on coming each Valentine’s Day, sitting in the front row and beaming proudly at his beloved boyfriend. He always applauded the loudest, and rushed backstage between intervals to gush over Nezumi’s talent. Which, the raven haired man, who’d always had a penchant for narcissism, enjoyed greatly. He loved seeing the adoring twinkle in his lover’s eyes. Capturing his attention had grown harder over the last couple of years, what with their increasingly busy schedules.

Shion was studying hard at university, working part-time at a dog groomer’s to contribute to their finances.

Nezumi was doing quite well for himself, having risen through the ranks of the theatre, but stubborn Shion was determined to work even if it wasn’t necessary. He felt compelled to earn money, despite their rather lucrative supply presently.

This meant the pair had conflicting schedules, and it wasn’t uncommon for them to go a whole week barely seeing one another. Nezumi mostly worked at night, and Shion’s study and shifts were during the days. It was truly annoying, and Nezumi was tempted to lock the other male into their apartment and never let him leave. Then he could have Shion all to _himself…_

Yes. He knew it was petty to be jealous, but that Safu girl saw more of Shion than he did, and he _knew_ she still had a crush on him, despite her denials to the contrary…

Just the thought of the pair sharing lunch together at the university was enough to make the dreadful green monster inside of him rear its ugly head. Shion was _**his.**_ The white haired male was the _only_ person Nezumi had ever let close to his heart…

He couldn’t lose him. _Wouldn’t_ lose him, especially to some silly, smitten girl who was under the delusional impression that Shion was straight…

 _To digress_ , Nezumi hated Valentine’s Day, but very much loved his feather-brained boyfriend. He’d do anything for the other male, even if he acted aloof most of the time.

He wondered what Shion was doing right now…

“ **EVA!** Stop daydreaming and get on stage! Rehearsal started five minutes ago!”

Nezumi blinked at the shout, looking up from the book he’d been staring at. The theatre’s manager was standing before him, tapping his black polished shoes impatiently. The fact he was being addressed by his stage name meant he’d royally pissed the finicky male off. “Ah,” He cleared his throat, trying to compose his surprised self. “I apologise, Manager. This book is rather riveting.”

The manager squinted at the title dubiously. “ _Fifty Shades of Grey_?”

Nezumi suddenly remembered why his mind had drifted from the book. If, the pathetic piece of literature in his hands could be called that. _Fifty Shades of Grey_ was incredibly vapid, with boring characters. It was barely erotica, with a poor representation of BDSM culture. The only reason he had it in his hands was because he’d forgotten his own novel at home, and a blushing stagehand had given it to him at lunch time. Everyone knew how irritable Nezumi could become when left unoccupied, and she’d lent him her personal copy. “Riveting in its pure idiocy.” Nezumi sniffed snobbishly, and the manager relaxed.

“There’s our Eva. I was worrying you’d been replaced with a clone. My wife loves that series, and the things she expects me to-“

Nezumi abruptly stood from his chair, not wanting to hear anymore. “Excuse me.” He murmured, striding purposefully for the stage. It was time to immerse himself in his performance.

 

* * *

 

 

“Safu, you didn’t have to…”

Safu smiled prettily at Shion, proud of her purchase. “I know, but I wanted to! I know Nezumi isn’t a big believer in Valentine’s Day, and since I’m your best friend, I felt you needed a little bit of appreciation!”

Shion returned her smile, albeit more softly. “Thank you for the thoughtful gesture.”

Safu bumped his shoulder companionably. “It’s no problem, dummy. You deserve it. You’ve been working yourself ragged recently. Maybe you should drop a couple of classes…”

Shion shook his head resolutely. “I appreciate your concern, but this semester is almost over. I’m not quitting now.” Then, he fingered the necklace Safu had presented him with. It was subtle. Red, skinny, and patterned with leaves. Not exactly masculine, but Shion wasn’t about to complain. He’d put it on immediately, and felt guilty he didn’t have anything to give his childhood friend. Safu was always so kind to him, she deserved a gift as well.

Safu’s eyes flickered with observation. “Don’t feel guilty.” She chided, guessing his thoughts. She pulled back the collar of her coat, displaying a similarly designed necklace wrapped around her own neck. “I treated myself. Now we’re matching!”

_We’re like pre-teen girls._

Shion didn’t voice this thought, not wanting to offend the girl. Safu was scary when she got angry. “Cool.” He complimented. “Still, I should get you something.”

“Nope! I won’t accept it!” Safu chirped, shaking her head. “I don’t need any gifts.” Then, her voice quietened. “And I don’t think Nezumi would like that, Shion.”

Shion cocked his head in confusion. He’d always been oblivious to the friction between the pair. “Why not? Valentine’s Day doesn’t _just_ have to be for couples. It can be for friends and families as well. For anyone you love, really. And I love you, Safu. You’re my best friend.”

Safu blushed a little, but maintained her determination. She sighed. “You really can be hopeless sometimes, you know that? You overlook the most obvious of things…”

“Don’t be silly, Safu. Nezumi likes you! He knows what you mean to me.” Shaking his head in exasperation, Shion turned his attention back to his study notes. “Now, let’s focus back on that exam. We need to cram as much as possible…”

Safu sighed, but didn’t argue. She picked up her coloured pen, highlighting a passage of importance. “Okay, Shion.” Then, after a moment’s pause. “You _**deserve**_ attention on Valentine’s Day, Shion.”

Shion shrugged. “Nezumi is always busy. Besides, he doesn’t like when I give him gifts.”

Thinning her lips in disapproval, Safu slid out her iPhone, surreptitiously sending a quick text to one of her other friends. No, not Ann or Betty. A friend she’d made through Shion.

_To: Inukashi_

_I need you to do something for me…_

 

* * *

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Safu and Inukashi's plan is set in motion.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter. Shorter than I intended, but whatcha gonna do ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯
> 
> Hope any readers enjoy.

 

* * *

 

 

“It isn’t like you to invite me to lunch.” Nezumi stated flatly, eyebrows raised. “Have you been missing me?”

Inukashi snarled at the haughty expression, their eyes narrowing. “Don’t be so full of yourself. Missing you? What a ridiculous notion.”

“Yet,” Nezumi gestured to the kitchen they were sitting in. “Here we are, in your humble little home.”

“Oh, I’m sorry my household isn’t as nice as your high-scale apartment, prince. _Some_ of us don’t get paid for running our mouths all day.”

“Come now, I didn’t mean to insult your profession.”

_“Right.”_

The tense exchange was broken when a happy babbling was heard. The pair looked to the doorway, where a small child was toddling into the room, a dutiful dog at his side. “Mama!” He cried, running to his ‘mother’ as quick as his chubby legs could manage. “Mama, pick me up!”

Inukashi sighed with perturbation, but obliged regardless, hefting the child up with their skinny arms. “You’re supposed to be colouring, Shionn.” They sent a terse look to the following dog, which whined pitifully at the expression, unhappy to have displeased its master. “I don’t want you around this man.”

Shionn merely beamed at Nezumi. “Uncle!” He giggled. “Uncle!”

Nezumi waved half-heartedly. He’d never much liked children. Unlike his cheerful boyfriend. This boy, however, could be a rare exception. Sometimes. “Hello, Shionn. How’s your mama been treating you?”

“I love mama!”

Nezumi rolled his eyes. The daft, predictableness of children. “Are you seriously having a dog babysit your kid?” He inquired. “That…doesn’t sound legal. You should be careful, you don’t want social services sniffing around. Pun not intended.”

Inukashi appeared unconcerned. “My dogs make better babysitters than any human I’ve had over. They were all useless. Besides, I won’t waste money when I have perfectly adequate carers right here.” They whistled for the hound, and it came over, wagging its tail excitedly. They rubbed its ears in praise. “Business has been booming lately. Hours are unpredictable. Did you know my dog groomer is the most popular one in the city?” They appeared proud here, smirking widely. “What a success I have become! I can start opening more groomers. Build an empire!”

“Ambitious.” Nezumi replied, taking a sip from the tea cup before him. It tasted overly sweet, and he winced at the strong flavour. Inukashi had never excelled at cooking, or preparing drinks. “However, I think you’re forgetting your tendency to fire staff for the most minor of infractions. You have a ruthless reputation when it comes to your underlings.”

“I expect nothing but the best for my establishment.”

“Shion _barely_ passed your muster, and he’s the most hardworking kid I’ve ever seen.” Nezumi reminded dryly. He could vividly recall the gruelling tasks Inukashi had expected him to complete, with little time as well. He could also remember snapping at Inukashi for not providing Shion with break time…

He’d been entirely opposed to Shion working for them. He still was, in fact. It wasn’t necessary, and he didn’t like seeing the white haired male overworked.

But if Shion set his mind to something, it was nearly impossible to dissuade him. He was a stubborn boy, always had been. It was a trait that Nezumi often clashed with, yet he still found it incredibly endearing. Shion incited frustrating conflictions within him.

“Shion isn’t a kid anymore, you know.” Inukashi didn’t deny Nezumi’s words. They knew it was true as well, even if they wouldn’t admit it openly. “He’s a full blown adult.”

“He still has to visit his mommy once a week.”

“He loves her!” Inukashi pointed out heatedly. “He’s a good son!”

_Ah, I forgot. Inukashi is a ‘mommy’ now too._

Shion’s devotion to his mother confused Nezumi. Sure, the woman was sweet (something her son had certainly inherited) but she always seemed a little weary of Nezumi. This may or may not have been due to the fact that Nezumi had unintentionally gotten Shion expelled from his elite school when they were both children, before disappearing, only to re-appear years later to turn his world upside down once more.

Yes, Nezumi knew he hadn’t made a great impression. It only made sense the woman was being protective of her son. As far as he knew, Shion was the only family she had. Even if she had started dating that weirdo Yoming in the last couple of years…

Empty nest syndrome likely led to that relationship forming. Nezumi was only glad she hadn’t been desperate enough to resort to Rikiga. That would have been disgusting, for everyone involved.

“He’s a child.” Nezumi reiterated, with certainty. At Inukashi’s displeased look, he amended “Well, he’s childish.” It could be cute sometimes, though. For someone so intelligent, Shion could certainly be innocent about many things. “We’re getting off topic, I want to know what the occasion is. It was a pain getting a free lunch from the manager.”

“You used to be so tough. Now you’re a pussy.”

“Pussy!” Little Shionn repeated, chewing on his stubby fingers.

Inukashi sighed, murmuring something about ‘kids’ under their breath. “You try living with a _real_ child.” They said darkly. “ _That’s_ a lot of work. More effort than you put in with Shion.”

Nezumi bristled. “What exactly are you implying?”

Inukashi snorted. “Isn’t it obvious, _Eva?_ When’s the last time you bothered doing anything nice for that oblivious fool? You’re so busy with your head up your ass that you never show any of that _passion_ you pride yourself on.”

“And you’re suddenly an expert on romance?” Nezumi challenged, rather offended. “When’s the last time you’ve been on a date, Inukashi?”

“Child rearing doesn’t usually allow such indulgences. I actually have an excuse.”

“I have a job.” Nezumi defended. “A busy job. So does Shion, in case you’ve forgotten. Perhaps if you allowed a little leniency with his hours-“

“Oh, you are _**not**_ blaming your lack of romance on me.” Inukashi interrupted angrily. “It isn’t my fault, and you know it, dunce. Why not earn up to your faults like a proper boyfriend would? I’m starting to wonder if Shion made the wrong selection when he ignored Safu for-“

This, of course, made Nezumi lose his temper completely. He stood from the rickety table abruptly, glowering furiously down at Inukashi. They held the glare, but winced clearly when Nezumi slammed his palms down on the table. _“You are pushing your luck.”_ He hissed, ignoring a twinge of guilt when Shionn cowered back, pressing his tiny face into Inukashi’s neck. “Just because you’re a ‘mama’ now, it doesn’t mean I won’t kick your ass!”

Inukashi kept their nerves steady. “Oh, did I touch a nerve?” They sneered, stroking the child’s back. “I’m not going to bullshit to you, Nezumi. Safu has proven herself more invested in Shion dozens of times! She’s been there for him since they were toddlers, and she actually _bothers_ to get him Valentine’s presents!”

_“What?”_ Nezumi was seething. _“What_ did you say?”

_Did that deluded girl seriously get **my** Shion a Valentine’s gift? She **isn’t** the one_ _dating him!_

Nezumi’s mind span with displeasure. How had Shion looked when receiving the gift? Did he impart one of the smiles he usually reserved for Nezumi? Did he hug her? Peck her on the cheek? Did he wonder _what it would be like if he took the easier option?_

Nezumi was a confident man, yet Shion always managed to make him feel insecure. His boyfriend was (although he didn’t normally admit it) _amazing._ Anyone would be lucky to have him, and to know Nezumi had gotten so lucky…

Those options were still there for Shion. He could dump Nezumi and easily find someone new within a few weeks, if he so chose. The same could be said for the raven haired man (he was a popular actor, after all) but he would _**never**_ choose someone else. His eyes had never been drawn to anyone other than Shion. Sure, he’d had flings before meeting him again, but he’d never actually _liked_ any of those shallow fucks.

_Does that mean Shion would rather spend Valentine’s Day with Safu?_

Nezumi gritted his teeth.

_**No.** I won’t allow it. I’m Nezumi, the great actor and romanticist! This girl isn’t even competition to a passionate man like me. I can give Shion the **ideal** Valentine’s Day!_

“Forget it.” Nezumi managed to compose himself, grabbing the jacket he had discarded upon his entrance into the kitchen. He wrapped it around his shoulders, and stalked for the door. “Thank you for wasting my time, Inukashi.”

The door slammed loudly behind him.

Shionn whined, and Inukashi hushed him, rocking back and forth gently. Contrary to Nezumi’s belief, this ‘lunch date’ had gone exactly as planned. Safu had requested their help in pushing Nezumi into a romantic gesture, and they’d certainly succeeded.

It was almost too easy. One mention of competition and Nezumi snapped.

Snickering, and rather proud of their success, Inukashi procured their phone.

_To: Safu (Shion’s friend)_

_Mission is a GO. Arrogant Rat has taken the bait._

The reply came near instantaneously, and Inukashi was surprised. They were familiar with Safu’s university schedule. The girl must have been texting in class.

_From: Safu (Shion’s friend)_

_Affirmative, Dogkeeper. Stand by for further instructions._

Shion had better be prepared.

 

* * *

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope any readers enjoyed. (Please) Review if you would like. No pressure though. 
> 
> PS: To anyone confused, Inukashi is non-binary in this. 
> 
> Hope you're all having a good day/night!

**Author's Note:**

> I know this chapter is kind of short but the others should be longer :)
> 
> I hope you enjoyed reading it. (Please) Review if you would like. Feedback motivates me to keep on writing. No pressure though. 
> 
> PS: Sorry about the Fifty Shades of Grey bashing. Since the new movie has been released it's being advertised everywhere and I'm sick of it. I apologise if any of you like it, and hope it wasn't too deterring. 
> 
> I hope you're having a nice day/night wherever you are! See you next time!


End file.
